The present invention is directed to a liquid absorbent and knife resistant food preparation substrate designed to provide cut resistance, flexibility and liquid absorbency in a single product. The substrate of this invention will effectively integrate these features, resulting in a consumer impression of value and efficacy.
Typically, liquid absorbent substrates require a construction using low density, absorbent structures such as cellulose pads, foams and the like. This type of construction provides good liquid acquisition/retention and generally acceptable flexibility but little or no resistance to penetration by a cutting instrument. Conversely, a knife resistant substrate will be typically manufactured from a high density material such as ceramic, wood or polymer sheets. These cut resistant surfaces have very limited flexibility and are typically not liquid absorbent.
Prior art designs have not been successful in integration of the above noted features due to limitations in choice of materials and/or design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,945 (Coggins) uses a non-woven as a barrier between the absorbent layer and the food item. This limits the cut resistance to that inherent in the non-woven, typically very poor if the non-woven is to be expected to also provide liquid transport to the absorbent. Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,790 (Thompson) discloses a polypropylene sheet designed as a food preparation surface which indicates a reasonable degree of cut resistance, but has no degree of absorbency.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide multiple diverse properties such as cut resistance, abrasion resistance, and flexibility in a unitary material structure.
It would further be desirable to provide such a material which may be readily and economically manufactured.
The objects and advantages of this invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. To achieve the foregoing objects and in according with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is disclosed:
A liquid absorbent fibrous substrate having a plurality of discontinuous cells in which a second material is disposed. This second material is selected from a broad variety of organic or inorganic solids which may provide a reinforcing effect such that a sharp instrument is prevented from passing through the new composite structure.
Said fibrous mat may be, but not limited to, an alpha cellulose substrate of typical paper manufacturing origin, or it may be constructed of regenerated cellulose or it may be constructed of entangled synthetic fibers, commonly referred to as a non-woven substrate, or it may be a combination of above fibrous materials.
Reinforcing materials may be, but not limited to, thermoplastic or thermoset polymers as well as inorganic materials which may be used with or without organic materials, such as polymers. The reinforcing materials are disposed in a discontinuous array, in a cellular form in the fibrous substrate thus providing a path for liquids to be absorbed into said fibrous substrate, while said reinforcing materials provide resistance to penetration by sharp edged instruments. When disposed in this manner, flexibility is maintained since the reinforcing materials are not disposed in a continuous pattern. Preferably, the pattern disposed is free of linear regions that provide a continuous line of penetration for sharp edges. More preferably, the pattern is designed with a pattern of interlocking shapes which constrain said linear regions to essentially short lengths. Said reinforcing cellular pattern may be embossed above said absorbent fibrous substrate or may be substantially co-planar with said fibrous substrate.
Said composite substrate may also be backed with a liquid impervious layer, either as a separate layer applied thereto the bottom surface, or as an applied coating. Said liquid impervious surface may be usefully selected with a high co-efficient of friction to provide a non-skid surface.